


Virgin Territory

by Juliet_the_Infinite



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur is very sex positive, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_the_Infinite/pseuds/Juliet_the_Infinite
Summary: Arthur takes John to a bordello for his first time, but John doesn't want Arthur to leave.





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a scene in the first chapter of BetweenTownley's excellent Arthur/John story "You Are My Sunshine", in which Arthur takes John to a bordello to lose his virginity and John begs him to stay. In that story, Arthur stays, albeit outside, and it got me thinking: what if Arthur stayed INSIDE the room and provided a bit of helpful advice along the way?
> 
> UPDATE: I changed the title from "All the Way" on 4/27/19; no other changes.

"Do I really gotta do this, Arthur?"

Arthur sighs. "No, 'course you don't, you can wait. But personally, I recommend starting with a professional lady like this one here so you know what to do and make it real nice for the both of you when you finally meet the right girl. If you want to leave now, though, just say so. We'll pay her for her time and you and me will go downstairs and have a drink before we go back to camp."

John squints at you, propped up against a mound of pillows. You arch an eyebrow and reach over to the box on your bedside table, selecting a chocolate and popping it into your mouth with an exaggerated smack of your lips.

"I guess it's fine."

Arthur laughs. "Don't act like you're doing me or her any favors!" He tips his hat to you. "I'll be on my way, miss. Thank you for---"

"Can you stay?" John blurts out.

"Stay? Why the hell you want me to stay?"

"So you can...show me what to do? I know she's a whore and---"

Arthur cuffs him on the ear. "Show some respect, boy. You don't talk about ladies like that," he growls.

"Sorry, miss. What I meant to say was, I know she's a professional and all, but I'd feel better if you were here. This is kind of sc---" John swallows hard. "Uh, strange."

Arthur looks at John, then at you. You shrug; you've certainly heard odder requests, and to be honest, the thought of one handsome outlaw fucking you while an even more handsome outlaw watches is making a pulse start up between your legs.

"Fine. Miss, if you would be so kind?"

You stand up and remove your clothing. Not being a proper lady by anyone's definition, you don't wear stays or petticoats or any other frippery, so it doesn't take long before you're clad only in silk stockings and high heels. You put your hands on your hips and wait for direction.

"Jesus, John, close your mouth! There's better ways of showing your appreciation for a lady's body besides gawping at her like a stable boy that got kicked in the head one too many times. Tell her what you like, touch her a bit."

John steps forward and pushes the hair out of his eyes. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands on your breasts. Arthur moves closer.

"First of all, miss, if I tell him to do something you don't want, or he does it on his own, please say something." 

You nod.

"All right, John, now keep in mind different ladies are gonna like different things, but there are a few...tricks that most of them seem to find real enjoyable. Why don't you get used to the feel of those pretty little breasts in your hands? Give her nipples some nice attention."

John hefts your breasts in his hands, then takes your nipples between his fingers and pinches a little too hard, causing you to flinch.

"Gentler, John! Always err on the side of gentle. Gauge her reaction, maybe go a bit harder or faster if she seems to like it, but ask if you ain't sure. Some ladies might just suffer in silence, but you don't want that."

"Okay." John takes his fingers away. "They got hard!"

Arthur laughs. "Yeah, they'll do that. Keep going."

John runs his thumbs over your peaked nipples, and you moan.

"Ain't that a lovely noise? She likes that! Give 'em a little taste."

John bends his head and darts his tongue out, tentatively swirling it around first one nipple, then the other. Your breathing hitches, and he looks up at you. You smile encouragingly, and he takes one between his teeth. He suckles on it, pulling it between his teeth and giving it the tiniest little bite, before doing the same to the other.

"How's that feel, John?"

John pulls his head away. "Feels pretty good."

"Yeah, I bet. It's gonna feel even better soon. Miss, could you lie down on the bed for us?" You comply, and Arthur kneels at the foot of the bed. He takes your ankles and gently drags you further down the mattress.

"Now we're gonna get closer. You ain't never seen a pussy up close before, right?"

"N-no."

Arthur's strong hands slide up your legs, and gripping your knees, he pushes them apart.

"Spread yourself open for us...yes, just like that. Take a good look at it, John, I'm going up here for a minute." Arthur moves up to you, cups your cheek, and kisses you long and hard. You feel yourself getting wet, and a trickle of juices dampens the sheet beneath you.

"You're doing so good," Arthur whispers in your ear. You take a hand out from between your legs and try to grab his crotch, but he gently catches your wrist. "No, sweetheart, this is John's time right now." He returns to his position at the foot of the bed.

"Okay, John, now that you've had a minute to take a looksee, let me explain what you're looking at. Can you pull up a bit, darling? Good girl. Now, see this little thing peeking out right here, John? It's called a clit, and it's what's gonna make a woman feel especially good. It's real sensitive." Arthur slides his thumb in slow circles over it, and your hips buck. "See? Oh, and look at her cunt! See how wet it is? That's how she gets ready to take you inside her. You always gotta make sure a woman is wet before you fuck her, so it feels good for both of you. It ain't just about you. Even with a professional like this beautiful woman right here, you should always try to make your partner feel good too. You can take your hands away now, darling." Arthur spreads your folds open to expose your entrance. "This right here is what you're fixing to be inside shortly."

"How?" John gasps. "I ain't gonna fit in there!"

Arthur laughs. "If a baby can come out of there, your pecker's gonna be just fine, dumbass. Trust me, you're gonna fit. Take however many fingers you think you're wide as and put them in and see."

John slides first one, then two fingers inside of you. He hesitates, then adds another for good measure.

"See? Fits just fine. Now before you fuck her, give her a little treat and lick her cunt."

John sits up. "Wh---put my mouth there? I ain't doing that!"

"Well, then, you're gonna have some mighty disappointed ladies in your future. Jesus, John, if you don't want to do it, that's fine, but at least watch me so you know how to do it if you ever want to."

Your fingers clutch the sheets and you bite your lip as Arthur bends his head between your legs and begins licking you, slowly at first and then quicker, broadening his tongue to paint you with long, wide strokes before pointing it to tease your clit. You hear John's breathing getting faster as he watches, and you feel your climax approaching, so you reluctantly reach down and tap Arthur's shoulder. He glances up, sees your expression, and pulls away.

"I already did all the work, John, and she's getting ready to come, so you can finish her off with your tongue or your fingers, and then you can fuck her."

"I...I guess I'll try it," John mumbles, and he delicately laps at you like a cat before warming to the task. He slides his fingers back inside you and pumps them in and out. The warmth in your belly blooms, and you cry out, clenching around him.

"See?" Arthur says. "Not a bad taste at all, were it? Just a little bit of salt and musk, and you got to make a lady come. How you feeling?"

"I liked it," John admits.

"Good! Well, it's time for the final bit. You ready to fuck her, John?"

"I'm so hard it hurts."

"Me too, but I'll deal with it later. Get your clothes off and lie between her legs." 

John quickly undresses, and you appraise him through heavy-lidded eyes. He is skinny, with a cock to match, but it's impressively long.

"Now just position yourself...right, like that...slide your cock up and down her cunt, get it nice and slick...now just go in."

John grunts as he fumbles about. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing!" he shouts.

"Calm down! Take it easy, you don't have to rush it...slowly...miss, could you help him out?"

You reach down, take John's cock at the base, and position him properly. With one eager push he is fully inside of you, and he cries out at the sensation as you wrap your legs around his back. Arthur starts to say something, but shakes his head and leans back to watch. His smile is proud as he gently caresses your breasts, and he bends over and presses his lips to your ear. "I'm so jealous of him right now," he whispers. "But just you wait, I'm going to come back here some day soon and I'm gonna lick that lovely cunt of yours and then I'm gonna sink my cock into that sweet tightness and fuck you till we both lose our goddamn minds. You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?" You nod furiously, and he laughs. "Yeah, me too. Oh, listen to that, I think he's gonna come any second now." With one final, wild thrust, John shouts and spends himself inside of you. You unclasp your legs, and John falls against you, panting, his hair trailing against your chest. Finally he rolls off of you and wipes the sweat off his face.

"Thank you, miss, that felt real good," John rasps.

Arthur throws a towel at him and jerks his head towards the water basin. "Do me a favor, John. Wash up, get dressed, and I'll see you downstairs. I'll buy you a drink in celebration of you becoming a man."

"What are you gonna do?"

Arthur snorts. "The hell you think I'm gonna do, boy? Get out!"

When the door closes behind John, Arthur turns to you. "If you're up to it, sweetheart, I sure would appreciate you sucking me off. Don't think it'll take too long, 'cause that got my blood up something fierce."

Eagerly, you go to him, drop to your knees, and fumble his cock out of the fly of his pants. It is red and swollen and leaking, and you engulf it to the root. Arthur moans and slides his fingers through your hair as you bob up and down.

"Yes, darling, just like that...look up at me, I want to see your face." You do, and his blue eyes are dark with lust. When they close tight, you know he is near, and he starts to pull away but you brace your hands on his hips to keep him there and he floods your mouth with his come. You swallow most of it, but you let some dribble out of the corner of your mouth, and keeping your eyes on his, you swipe it with your finger and lick it off.

"Oh, you are something else. Naughty girl, you know how to make me come back for more. Thank you for that, I surely do appreciate it." Arthur tucks himself back into his pants and retrieves his gunbelt from the chair in the corner. He straps it back on, and then he presses a thick wad of cash into your hand.

"I'll be back in a day or two," he says, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. "You got just about the sweetest cunt I ever saw, and I wouldn't mind a taste of it again." He settles his hat back on his head, tips the brim to you, and leaves. 

You relock the door, lean against it, and count the money with a big smile on your face. You'll have a fine dinner tonight.


End file.
